The use of animal cages is well known in the prior art. Many conventional cages have been developed over the years for housing animals of different sizes, and through the development of these cages flexibility and portability have become points of emphasis. Some conventional cages, for example, have been designed to collapse to a compact position for portability. Others have been designed of light weight and from durable materials. Conventional cages have been designed for ease of transporting an animal.
Most conventional cages include at least one door for providing access to the interior of the cage. An animal can enter or exit the cage through the opening when the door is opened, and the animal can be safely contained in the cage when the door is closed. Many conventional cages include a door that is attached to the cage via a hinge. This allows the door to be swung open and closed. A spring activated latch or the like have been incorporated into the design of the door to allow a user to open or lock the door.
Many of these conventional designs have limitations, however. For instance, the door that is hingedly attached to the cage can be swung open or closed too quickly and scratch or damage another object such as a wall or furniture. In addition, due to the hinged connection, the door cannot be partially opened, i.e., the door is either open or closed.
Other conventional cages have a limited volume. For example, a large conventional cage is ideally suited for a larger animal, whereas a smaller cage is ideally suited for a smaller animal. However, many conventional cages with a larger capacity may not be suitable for a smaller animal. Further, it is not possible to change or reduce the size of a larger cage to meet the needs of a smaller animal. In some instances, it may be desirable to use a single cage for housing two or more animals, and many conventional cages are not designed to separate the animals from one another.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved animal crate that can be collapsible, portable, and overcomes some of the above-mentioned limitations in the prior art.